


The Playground

by Voidsgalaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied non-human character, Kid Fic, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Original Character(s), Playgrounds, Strange Location, Weird Plot Shit, eldritch location, for most of the fanfic at least, gay relationship, implied marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidsgalaxy/pseuds/Voidsgalaxy
Summary: A Man recounts to his Children how he Met their Father
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	The Playground

I Grew up in a Less than Small Town. What i mean by that is there were Many Things Strange about it and everyone Knew. The Roads were a Pain to Navigate and Car Accidents were Common, My Mom forbid me from ever Playing Near them, The Local Hospital had Frequent Accidents Occur there ranging from Power Outages to Parts of the Building Collapsing, They actually Built another Smaller Doctor’s Office near it because People didn’t want to Check in or Visit, They closed it and Tore it down sometime after i Moved. But the Weirdest of all was one of the Two Playgrounds, Besides me and Another Person who we’ll get to it was Abandoned and looking back on it, For Good Reason. Being the Shy Introverted Kid i was i always Went to it instead of the Other one just because i didn’t want to be around so many other Kids. There was only ever One Other Kid there, His Name was Felix.

Felix was a Strange Kid. He had No Known Family in the Town, He was always seen at the Playground and Nowhere else as Far as anyone knew, In Fact no one really even Knew him at all. Other Kids made Jokes that he was a Ghost of some sort but i Always thought he was Normal. Later when i came i would find out he wasn’t a Ghost or anything like that, But i knew he wasn’t Normal Either.

Anyway, Felix was the Only Person i ever was Friends with. I Never liked other Kids, or Adults too, But Something about Felix made me become Quick Friends with him, I Can’t tell if it was Charm or Kindness or what but Felix just.. Had something about him. Felix and i Played all the Time, but There were things about the Playground that he made sure i never did, He always said some Lame Excuse for it too, Like how i couldn’t go in the Closed Slides because they were too Small inside and i would get Stuck, or i Couldn’t go so High on the Swings cause it’d cause them to Break. As a Kid they made Sense to me, This was an Abandoned Playground that no one Went to, Maybe no one did because the Equipment wasn’t Safe. But as an Adult, looking back, A lot of it didn’t add up, The Equipment always Looked Brand New and i could never Tell that there was anything Wrong.

I’ll never Forget the Day when I Had to Tell Felix I was Moving, My Mom and Dad just couldn’t Handle how Unsafe everything in Town was and Worried about me. I Argued and Argued with them but they wouldn’t Budge, Which honestly I Thank them for, It really wasn’t a Good Place to have a Kid. But I was Shattered, Felix was my Bestest Friend at that Point, I Didn’t want to Leave him. We met when we were 8 and were 15 now, Even if we were Older we still Hung out at that Playground, we went to other Places from Time to Time but that Playground was the Place we were at the Most. I almost felt like Crying when i Told him, and Felt like doing so even more when he Hugged me. However, he told me one thing that still Sticks with me; “Give it 10 Years Charlie, We’ll meet again.”. And He was Right.

10 Years later i revisited that Strange Town, The Hospital was Torn down, like i said Earlier, and a Lot of Houses were Torn Down too and Made into Shops or Apartments, it was a bit Surreal seeing that it Changed so much, but One thing Stayed the Same, That Playground. But Felix wasn’t There, at least not yet. I sat down on the Swing set, Which after 10 Years still looked like it was in Mint Condition; I Just sat there as all the Memories i had of Me and Felix came Back. All the Times we Played and Hung out, All the times i Stayed there as Late as i could just to Spend Time with Felix, they all came back. They were Interrupted when someone sat on the Swing Next to me, and I tell you, If it weren’t for his Messy Black Hair and Green Eyes that didn’t Reflect a Single thing i wouldn’t be able to tell it was Felix. He looked Amazing, Hot even as i came to Realize. That’s when I remembered what he said all those Years ago, and He must’ve known I remembered it as he said one Simple Thing, “I Told you we’d meet again.”. It’s getting Late so, To make an Already Long Story short; We ended up talking more, which lead to a Few Dates, which lead to me Proposing and him Moving to my New Place with me, and the Rest is History...

“That’s so Fake!” My Daughter piped up from the Top Bunk, My Son Nodding from the Bottom. “There’s no way that can be Real!” “Oh, But it is Sweetheart, That’s how me and Your Father met.” I Said Smiling, I Didn’t think they’d actually Believe it but it couldn’t Hurt to give them a Good Bedtime Story. The Door opened and Felix Looked inside, “Charlie, Weren’t they supposed to be Asleep 20 Minutes ago? It’s Time for Bed Kids” He said a bit Upset, i just Laughed and said “Sorry, They wanted to know how we Met, You know how much i like Telling them” I Got up and Gave Felix a Kiss, Hearing Groans and Disgusted Noises from our Kids as i did. “Well you Heard your Dad, Time for you to go to sleep~” The Two said Night to us as We closed the Door.

“So, What did they think?” Felix asked as we made our Way to our Bedroom, “They didn’t Believe it at all” Felix Chuckled “No one does, Besides your Parents”, “Well that may be True, but it’s still Nice to tell it.”. We soon got in Bed, Felix Cuddling up to me and Drifting off to Sleep as I stayed Awake admiring him, Stroking his Hair as I thought back on our History together. Maybe someday I'll take our Kids to Visit the Town.


End file.
